Commander Erwin: The Rivaille Assassin
by Admiral T. DeVanto
Summary: "You once pledged to follow me," Erwin said. "Will you do so again?" In that moment, with a sword at his throat, Erwin Smith realized that he never thought he would come to call this man his friend. But he also never thought this man would be the one to end his life. Marvel AU.


Erwin sighed, closing his eyes in defeat as he slumped into his chair. He rested his head back against the wall, feeling how his legs began to shake slightly. He clenched his fists to his side, concentrating on that small bit of movement that kept him awake and focused. He breathed in and out, enjoying the comforting feeling of being able to rest in familiar territory.

Failure and success. That seemed to define his life. Every mission was judged on whether it would be a failure, or a success. Yet sometimes, it was more than the outcomes that defined whether his actions led to such an outcome. Sometimes it was best not to dwell on such a subject. Yet when he closed his eyes to sleep, those thoughts would often plague his mind.

The sounds of light footsteps caused him to open his eyes, and he glanced up to see Agent Hanji Zoe approaching him, carrying two cups of steaming coffee. She gave him a smile, one which he returned as he accepted the cup. "Thank you," he said.

She sat next to him, shrugging off her coat. "No problem," she said, taking a sip of her own coffee. She noticed his winch as he rubbed at a sore spot on his arm. "Rough trip?"

His expression remained blank. "You could say that." He gulped down his coffee, feeling his senses returning. "Pixis sent us in with a crop of green recruits. I have to say, while the decision was unwise, these recruits did show their resilience and capability." He looked down. "But it was because of their inexperience that we lost a few good agents. Marco was one of them, a good friend of Jean's."

Hanji frowned. "Well, we had no one else to deploy for that particular mission. Those weapons the pirates were making off with were way too valuable to lose."

"I understand," Erwin said. "Yet a handful of officers would have been better then the recruits fresh out of the academy. The Agents of Corps would have handled everything."

Hanji leaned back, holding her mug. "At least it was you leading them. There's no one I would trust more."

His mouth twitched as he smirked. "I would have prefered it if you were with me."

She laughed. "Now Commander," she teased. "You can't have me all to yourself."

"I thought you said you trusted me," he stated, raising a thick eyebrow.

"I do," she agreed. "Just as I know you trust me."

That was a topic he had been struggling with himself daily. Trust was something that not only involved him in trusting others with his life, but others were trusting him with their lives as well. Such a responsibility was daunting, and the consequences were always severe if he overestimated that trust, or overestimated his abilities. It came to the gruelling decision on who to send off to their deaths, and who to spare. It was a decision he found himself making way too often.

Two different faces attached to well known names came to mind. He grimaced, trying to ward off the painful memories, but they refused to go away.

A tall, broad man came to mind, with blond hair and a nose of steel that could sniff out anything. Mike stood straight and tall in his uniform, wielding his swords with a skill only the talented and dedicated could achieve. The last Erwin had seen of Agent Mike was when he was being deployed to the front lines to engage the Marley Agents. Erwin had been fully confident in Mike's abilities, thus it had been Erwin himself who had assigned his friend and companion to the task of attacking the recently discovered hideout of the enemy.

Mike had completed his task and fulfilled his mission, as always.

But it was at the cost of his own life.

An experiment of the Marleys had been his demise. Several of those giant creatures the Marley had tortured and created had escaped. Yet Mike's driven mind had been set on completing the mission and saving the lives of his recruits, even at the expense of his own life.

Erwin had only been able to stare at the mangled body of his friend with hollow eyes when the agents finally returned. Nothing had shown through the Commander's face, but on the inside, he was tearing up. One more soldier he had failed, one more agent he had sent to his death.

The second face was an old one. Short with a dark undercut and grey eyes, Agent Levi Ackerman was a well known legend amongst the Agents of Corps and the Marley Agents. He was a valuable asset to his companions, and a dangerous thorn to his enemies. A legend.

But you could only be a legend when you were dead.

Unlike Mike's, Erwin and witnessed Levi's death. He had watched Levi fall to the unforgiving, snowy grounds down the tall jagged mountains. The captain's ODM gear had been damaged, preventing him from flying back inside the safety of the train. Erwin had watched how Levi had hung from the flimsy railing, reaching out for his Commander's hand, both men thinking everything was going to turn out fine.

Then, the railing had snapped, and Levi's hand had just brushed up against Erwin's before he plummeted from the ruined train. Erwin had watched how Levi's grey eyes had been open in shock as his feet met nothing but air as he plummeted to his death and down the snowy mountains.

Everyone but Erwin had counted the mission as a success. While they had managed to apprehend the weapons and Marley scientists in that train, Erwin saw it as a failure as he had lost a friend.

Now, it was just him and Hanji. The four of them had been legends amongst the agents. Now it was the two of them, fulfilling their duties as agents to the Corps.

"You should get some sleep," Hanji commented finally. "You look terrible."

He looked at her. "Do I really look that bad?"

She grinned, taking his empty mug. "Do you need a ride home?"

He shook his head, getting up from his seat. "Nah, I'm good."

She frowned. "You sure?"

He glanced at her. "There is nothing to fear when you leave me on my own," he promised.

He did not know how wrong he had been the minute he had uttered those words.

He had not known that someone was targeting him with dangerous intent.

* * *

Erwin growled in frustration as gun fire flung glass from his car windows everywhere. He took shelter from behind his car, holstering his gun.

The minute he had pulled up to his humble apartment, gunshots had pleted his car.

Bullets had destroyed his expensive, grey Lamborghini.

To say he was annoyed with the damage inflicted on his car when he had jumped out onto the driveway was an understatement.

He was incensed.

He fired into the dark, taking shelter once more before firing again. It was a blind attempt to hit anything, as his attacker blended in with the dark buildings. He was able to pinpoint where the attacker was hiding though by noticing where the shots were coming from

He was surprised that the neighbors hadn't called the cops yet.

Calling for backup was no good. He had tried. His phone, and everything around him, was disconnected.

This was not a random attack. This was planned.

This was a setup.

The familiar sound of ODM gear being used reached his ears, and he rolled under the car for protection just as the gunfire pelted the ground he had been standing at previously before. In that moment, gunfire from a different direction shot at his car.

So, there was more than one assassin.

He growled, analyzing his options quickly. The user of the ODM gear would be hard to hit, as would the hidden assassin. But at least the hidden, first assassin had not moved from their spot. Shooting at him would be Erwin's best bet. His only options was to shoot into the dark and hope he hit something.

More gunfire sounded before the sound of a body falling to the ground reached his ears. He rolled out from under the car, shooting in the distance he knew the first shooter had been, but no answering shot was fired.

"Commander?" a familiar voice asked.

Just because it was a familiar voice did not mean it was freindly. With that in mind, he turned sharply, gun pointed at the woman who had just saved his life.

He frowned, raising an eyebrow as he took in Ymir who was standing over the assassin who had been using the ODM gear. She met his stare with a bored expression, sniper rifle slung over her shoulder.

"Agent Ymir," he stated, slowly lowering his gun.

She snorted. "Thanks for not shooting me." She gestured to the dead man. "Mind telling me what this is about?"

"I would if I could," he stated. "But even I am not sure what this means."

"It means someone tried to kill you, sir," she said blankly.

"Thank you for your further insight," he said, striding toward her. "Contact base. Tell them there was an assassination attempt on the Commander."

Ymir cleared her throat. "Actually sir, that is why I am here. I was to inform you that Squad Leader Hanji had narrowly survived an assassination attempt as well."

* * *

 _Sending those agents had been a mistake. And like all mistakes, it had ended in disaster._

 _But acknowledging that it was a mistake did not lessen his anger anymore._

" _What now?" a Marley agent asked. "They now know of our attempts. The Commander and Squad Leader will be guarded now."_

 _In the dark, he chuckled. "Hiding behind closed doors was never Commander Erwin's style. He will make himself known, along with that scientist of his. We just need to send a professional after them."_

 _The agent stood at attention. "Who shall I recruit, sir?"_

" _No need to recruit him. Just awaken, and assign him to this mission. He will gain results." He grinned. "Time to send in the Rivaille Assassin."_

* * *

"We've got Abnormal Agents of the Marley in the downtown area!" Nile reported in the hanger of the ship. "Our mission is to evacuate the people in the area first and foremost."

"The Survey Agents will be in charge of engaging the enemy while the MPs evacuate," Erwin stated, addressing the troops he had been assigned to. "Make this quick. This is only the second time we have come in contact with the giants the Marelys have been experimenting on." He narrowed his eyes. "Do not engage alone. Stick with you assigned partner. Am I clear?"

A chorus of "Yes sir!" rang out in the ship in response to his command.

"Deployment in ten!" Nile alerted as the hanger doors of the plane opened up and the agents got ready.

"See you down there, commander," Hanji said with a smirk as she adjusted her gear. "Abnormals, I'm coming for you!"

Erwin could only watch with faint amusement as Hanji and her partner jumped out of the plane with the other recruits, her ODM gear activating. He followed after her quickly, the cold wind wrapping around him as he descended into the chaotic city.

Mush to Hanji's dismay, there was more Marley agents then Abnormal creatures. She took her wrath out on the snipers that were trying in vain to shot her down and ruin her moment.

"Moblit," she said through the earpiece as her gun shot rang out, hitting a sniper. "I could use a bit of assistance out here." She frowned when she received no response. "Moblit? Answer me!"

Her next reply was cut off by a loud gunshot, and her gaze was directed upwards to witness her partner fall from the sky. Her eyes were wide as she stared at the fallen body of Moblit, his ODM gear destroyed as blood leaked out of his chest.

She snapped into action with an enraged scream, rolling out of the sudden gunfire. She leaped to her feet to see the dark figure in an abandoned building, sniper rifle out. She narrowed her eyes, activating her ODM gear and flying with such speed at the building, her guns firing off.

The assassin seemed ready for her, yet Hanji changed her course, dropping below and narrowly avoiding the bullets whizzing past her. She heard the sounds of ODM gear being activated, and she glanced over her shoulder to see the assassin pursuing her. Her eyes widened briefly when she noticed how he held his blades in a reverse grip, wielding them with expertise.

She quickly landed on the streets, aware that she was vulnerable in the air. From here on the ground, she had a decent chance of finding cover.

She turned sharply, firing at the man who dropped and rolled to the ground. He charged towards her, swords out.

Hanji leaped on the man, blades out and ready to kill. Her attacks were swiftly and ruthlessly blocked as her blades were discarded as the man punched her, and Hanji recovered swiftly from the loss of her weapons. Yet the assassin seemed wired for relentless attacks. She yelped when she was suddenly flung over his shoulder and pain exploded in her back as she slammed into a nearby car. The screams of civilians running for safety filled her ears as she scrambled up to her feet. She saw the masked figure pull out his gun, but Hanji did not give him time to use it as she fired her ODM gear in an effort to get away while shooting at him as a ways of distraction.

The man did not even duck as he took careful aim with his rifle and shot at her ODM gear. Hanji let out a frustrated yell as she hit the ground hard, but she scrambled to her feet and ran.

"Go!" she shouted to the wayward civilians. "Get out of here!"

A gunshot rang out, and Hanji let out a pained, choked gasp as she felt the sharp bullet hit her shoulder from behind and send her to the ground. Gripping her bleeding shoulder, she scrambled to put an abandoned car to her unprotected back so she could examine her surroundings with wide eyes and gain her bearings. She swore when she saw no one, clutching her wounded shoulder as she let out a pained breath through gritted teeth.

Her eyes locked on the dark figure that was striding toward her, his weapon pointed at her. Her eyes widened as she realized that she would have no time to gain her bearings, or prepare for an attack.

Up ahead, Erwin saw Hanji fall. He heard her cry of pain as the bullet hit her. He saw the masked assassin approach her as she was cornered.

Mike. Levi.

And now Hanji Zoe.

"No!" he shouted as he ran and collided into the assassin. But the man seemed to anticipate his attack and blocked his fists. The assassin kicked back, causing Erwin to stumble. He ducked when he heard more gunshots fire around him.

The assassin narrowed his unprotected, grey eyes as he ran out of bullets with his rifle. He discarded the now useless gun before pulling out a handgun. But Erwin did not give him time to shoot as he knocked the handgun away with a swift punch.

A brutal fist fight broke out, with blows being blocked before counter attacks were delivered. A knife appeared in the assassin's hand and soon, Erwin was dodging the knife and was put on the immediate defensive. He blocked the blows while avoiding the deadly blade before lashing out with a kick at the assassins gut, causing him to stumble back as the breath was knocked out of him.

Erwin let out a pained shout as the knife stabbed his shoulder, but he pushed back, twisting the assassins arm and removing the knife in the process. Erwin pushed past the pain with a growl, grabbing at the assassin and locking him in a choke hold. The assassin grunted, dropping the knife and using his fists to lash out. Erwin grunted as the assassin found the knife wound on Erwin's shoulder and dug in. Erwin twisted, bringing his knee up to hit the assassin in the gut once more.

The assassin jerked back, Erwin's grip loosening ever so slightly and allowing the assassin to break free. In his effort to maintain a hold on the assassin, Erwin reached out, but only managed to snag the mask that concealed most of the man's face.

The mask fell as the assassin launched away, and Erwin readied himself for another fight.

He was not ready to face the man behind the mask, who was now staring at him with cold, grey eyes.

Erwin was breathing heavily from the fight, yet the pain in his shoulder from the stab wound was nothing compared to the pain in his heart.

He was staring at a ghost, a man he had thought long dead.

He was staring at a friend he had watched die.

"Levi?" he muttered in disbelief.

The assassin's grey eyes narrowed as he regarded Erwin, who was staring at him with open shock. There was no warning when Levi swiftly pulled out a hidden gun, aiming at Erwin who's eyes widened in horror as he faced possible death at the hands of a friend he thought long dead.

"Commander Erwin!" a voice shouted as Armin charged down on his ODM gear, lashing out at Levi who ducked out of the way, the gunshot going wild. But Levi leaped to his feet, aiming at the Commander once more. But Erwin was already snapping into action, activating his ODM gear as well. From his vantage point, he saw Levi discard something on the ground before sprinting away. Erwin's eyes widened once he realized what it was that Levi had left behind.

"Soldiers retreat!" Erwin bellowed. "Now!"

Everyone responded to his command. Everyone fled, right as the destructive bomb went off and destroyed the entire bridge that had just witnessed the most shocking revelation Erwin had ever experienced.

Alive. Levi was alive.

And he had just tried to kill them all.

* * *

The briefing room was once more quiet, save for one man and woman who were standing alone, trying to sort through their muddled thoughts.

"Was that-?" Hanji demanded.

"Yeah," Erwin muttered. "It was Levi."

Hanji let out a breath, running a hand through her messy, brown hair, wincing as her bandaged shoulder throbbed with pain. "But...he's dead! You watched him die!" But her eyes were uncertain. She knew what she saw, and she trusted Erwin's judgment.

"I watched him fall," Erwin muttered grimly, gripping the chair and staring at the metal table. "There was never a body. No one went to look." He shook his head. "Not even I went to look." He glanced at Hanji, who was muttering to herself. "Given the current situation, he would be regarded as a threat that would need to be eliminated by the Agents of the Survey Corps. But, given that it was just you and I who witnessed him, I believe Levi's...predicament is safe for now."

"Levi Ackerman might be," Hanji stated. "But the Rivaille Assassin is not."

Erwin blinked. "What?" he demanded.

She swallowed, looking at Erwin with earnest eyes. "Levi Ackerman is the Marleys own Rivaille Assassin," she answered. "I witnessed the records for myself, and the many sightings that identified him as the assassin. Pixis himself even agrees."

The Rivaille Assassin. A ghost to everyone. Untraceable, leaving only dead bodies in his wake. A Marley asset, the Rivaille Assassin was dangerous, never failing in his assignments. Erwin had only come across the assassin six years ago, catching only but a brief shadow in the ruins of the building.

He frowned. "But the Rivaille Assassin was active when Levi was still in our ranks. Levi was forced to watch as his entire team was wiped out by that very assassin!" He frowned. "Don't forget, it was thought that the Rivaille Assassin died when we were sent in to rescue Agent Historia and Eren. The entire building collapsed during that operation."

"Yet, there had been five years of silence since then," Hanji said. "During those five years, you were with Levi when he died."

His frown deepened. "Are you saying the Marleys recruited a new Rivaille Assassin?" he demanded. "And that it is Levi?"

"It is possible," she admitted reluctantly. "The glaring obvious fact that Levi is the assassin in the first place, and the fitting of the time line spells it out." She frowned. "Though I am still wondering how they could have recruited him in the first place. We already know that the memories of the Ackermans, for whatever reason, cannot be suppressed, and it is highly unlikely that Levi would willingly join the Marleys." She shook her head. "Bribery and threats would not work on him either."

"We only found out that the Ackermans cannot undergo a mind wipe because of the few days Levi had been kidnapped by the Marleys when rescuing the Corps agents," he stated. "They only had him for a few days then. Now, they've had him for years."

Hanji folded her arms thoughtfully. "Yet, there is still hope," she stated. "Levi missed when he shot at me. Repeatedly. He never misses when he shoots. Now, it could be that mind wiping has totally addled his brain and skills, but I doubt that. Instead, maybe it's that Ackerman power thing going on that is preventing him from betrayal." She paused. "Or it's just Levi's stubbornness."

"But why send him after us?" he questioned. "Sending him after two agents of the Corps? Does that not seem reckless?"

"He's not after us for personal vendetta," Hanji said, slipping into her zone as her eyes narrowed. "More like…" she trailed off, eyes wide. "All of the previous Rivaille Assassins kills, the ones that seemed personal and targeted were the agents making up Levi's squad and mine, along with Nanaba, and Mike." Her eyes lit up. "What did we all have in common?"

He stayed silent, aware that she would answer her own question.

"The Expedition!" she exclaimed. "The one when we found all those creatures they were creating ten years ago. Ilse found something, but the Rivaille Assassin eliminated her before she could talk about her findings. My guess is that they are eliminating the top agents one by one! So far, they have succeeded."

All of them dead, save for him and Hanji.

And Levi.

"How did you know it was him?" he asked, looking at her. "How did you know it was Levi?"

She met his stare. "I didn't."

"You did not seem all that surprised," he stated.

She looked away. "The way he held his blades in a reverse grip," she said softly. "Only Levi could so that." Her eyes narrowed. "He killed Moblit, but it was not Levi Ackerman who pulled the trigger, but the Rivaille Assassin. In bringing Levi back, I would have successfully killed the Rivaille Assassin and avenge Moblit in the process." She smiled grimly. "Though Levi would tell me not to risk the life of a friend for the sake of revenge."

"Regardless," he heard himself saying, straightening up. "We have two different objectives." He looked at Hanji. "We will either retrieve Levi from the Marleys, or we will kill him the next time our paths cross. I will not have the Marleys use him anymore."

* * *

"Soldiers, retreat!"

 _That shout, that order; he had heard it before._

 _It pained him to remember. Yet the more he remembered, the angrier he became. His memories were being stolen, the memories he held dear._

 _No longer could he remember the smile of a red haired girl and a blond man who were his family._

 _No longer could he remember his squad, the very ones he led on missions so many times._

 _No longer could he remember the names and faces of the newest recruits he had trained and supervised._

 _No longer could he remember the name of a crazy scientist, or two stoic, blond men._

 _But he could close his eyes, and remember their voices._

"Commander Erwin!"

 _That blond haired brat; the smart one._

"Get out of here!"

 _The woman with the crazy glasses; the four-eyed one._

"Soldiers retreat!"

 _The one who brought him into this whole mess in the first place._

 _He opened his eyes, his vision blurry as new voices from the present drew him in._

" _Wipe him again, then send him back out," a voice snapped. "The mind of an Ackerman must be monitored at all times. At the first sign of any change, pull him back in for another mind wipe."_

" _Yes sir."_

 _He blinked rapidly, knowing what this could possibly mean. "I knew him," he muttered as he felt cold hands restrain him. "I knew them both."_

" _Yes, you did," the voice said. With that voice formed a name and a face, one that caused him to lurch forward against the restraints. "But that won't matter now," Rod Reiss said. "What matters is that you, Rivaille, will complete the job this time."_

* * *

No one had expected the Marleys to launch another frontal attack in the city mere weeks after the last attack. Agents had been dispatched to the scene as creatures the Marleys had been experimenting on burst through the ground. Erwin was one of the Commanders leading the attack, along with Hanji.

Erwin knew it would be only a matter of time until the Rivaille Assassin was activated. They both did, and it was a thought that left them grim, yet determined.

Sure enough, Levi Ackerman attacked.

He stood amongst the carnage, avoiding the Titans while also doing his job. Soon, his eyes focused on Hanji, the colorless orbs dead and filled with no emotion. He wore no mask this time, and Hanji could see his pale face look up at her with no recognition.

"I will not be killed by you, shorty!" Hanji screamed as she zoomed towards Levi. The asassin ducked from her attacks, lashing out with his swords.

"Don't you worry Levi darling," Hanji snarled. "I won't hurt you. I'm going to help pick your brain apart and make you normal again! I promise!"

Levi said nothing as their blades clashed.

"What did they promise you?" she demanded. "Or did they not promise you anything at all, but only threaten you? I thought you were tougher then that! How could you let someone rummage through your mind like that and cherry pick your memories?"

Both avoided the sudden presence of a Titan that staggered in their paths. Yet Agents Jean and Krista chased after it, their blades out as the battle cries filled the air.

"How could you let someone take advantage of you?" Hanji demanded as the ground beneath her feet shuddered from the Titans fall. She narrowed her eyes. "I wonder what the Marley would think of their Rivaille Assassin if they found out what such a neat freak he was!"

Levi let out an enraged yell, charging at her, yet she was ready for the attack.

"What?" she demanded. "Am I making you remember? Am I forcing you to remember what the Marleys tried to erase? You are coming back with us, you stubborn little imp! And we will go back to our miserable lives of defending humanity together!"

Her glare intensified when she narrowly dodged Levi's blades, the sharp steel ripping at her jacket and grazing her skin. "There are so many people I wish I could bring back," she shouted. "So many people I wish were with me right now. You were one of them. And to find out that you were alive was like a blessing, and I will not lose you to the Marleys! I will not waste this second chance!"

Another Titan charged forward, forcing Hanji to retreat back and break away from her combat with Levi. When she finally caught sight of Levi as the dust cleared, she saw him and Erwin crash into an abandoned building.

"Hanji!" Jean shouted, hurriedly approaching her. "We've got hostilities approaching from the north!"

Hanji narrowed her eyes, still staring at the space where Erwin and Levi had vanished. "Very well," she said, following after him. Levi would have to wait. She trusted that Erwin could handle him. But she was not going to leave them for long.

The second time they saw Levi, Erwin was determined that it would be their last. He was either going to bring Levi home, or he would end his friend's suffering and abuse at the hands of the enemy with a more permanent technique.

He blocked out all emotion when he battled his friend. Agents were falling left and right all around him either from the bullets and blades of the enemy, or the teeth of those hellspawn creatures the Marley created.

No words were spoken between them as one man fought to secure his mission, and another fought for the safety of his companion.

"Stop," Erwin ordered as his sword met Levi's once more. "Look around you, and notice that it is pointless!"

Levi's eyes just narrowed as he pressed on. A knife appeared out of nowhere and stabbed Erwin in the side. Erwin grunted, but kept his gaze focused on Levi as pain shone in his eyes from the wound.

"Levi!" he commanded. "Levi Ackerman! Listen to me!"

He was not pleading. Levi Ackerman did not listen to pleas. Erwin came to that realization long ago, and his eyes narrowed. "I have no regrets bringing you here," he growled as their weapons clashed once more. "I have no regrets recruiting you. Do not make me regret my actions should they lead to your death."

"I made a vow to kill you with my bare hands," Levi growled, sword lashing out and slicing at Erwin's cheek.

Erwin stumbled back, warm blood dripping down his face. "You swore that years ago when I recruited you. Yet during that time, you became one of the few I have ever trusted, and one of the very few who I truly think of as a friend."

Levi said nothing as his eyes narrowed dangerously.

Erwin growled. "Farlan, Isabel, Petra, Eld, everyone in your entire squad! All dead. Yet they live through your memories. Will you let the Marley take that away from you?"

Levi stumbled in his advancement.

"I am not going to see you go back to them," Erwin promised. "As a friend, I can only do that much." He remained in his fighting stance, bloodied sword out in front of him.

Both of them were breathing heavily, both torn with different emotions.

"Enough!" Levi screamed, charging toward him. Erwin blocked the attack, yet his final sword snapped and was flung away and the sudden force sent Erwin to his knees. Yet Levi did not continue with his attack as he held his sword at Erwin's neck.

"I am going to kill you," he growled. It was not Levi Ackerman that was speaking, but the killer the Marleys had created.

Erwin finally looked up at him, eyes ablaze. "Then do it. But do not regret it. If you begin to regret it, then you will dull your future decisions, and let others make your choices for you. Do not let the Marley decide your future actions."

Levi's hand shook slightly as he pressed the blade closer to Erwin's neck.

"You once pledged to follow me," Erwin said. "Will you do so again?"

Levi froze, his expression stoic as he kept the sword pointed as Erwin. Erwin could only think of his past and regrets. Was all that he strove for really worth it? In the end, his life would be decided by the very man who had sworn to kill him all those years ago.

He never thought that man would earn his trust, his loyalty, his respect.

He never thought he would call that man his friend.

But he also never thought that his friend would be the one to end his life.

Levi moved swiftly, lunging forward, yet Erwin did not even flinch when the gun was pulled out and the sound of a gunshot going off rang in the still air. Erwin looked behind him to witness a Marley agent fall to the ground, a bullet wound in his chest.

Levi was breathing deeply, anguish on his face as he dropped the gun, his eyes unfocused.

In that moment, the entire building they were in collapsed as a Titan clawed its way out of the ground, its hungry eyes focusing on them. The ceiling caved in as the foundation was disrupted. Both Levi and Erwin activated their ODM gear on instinct in that moment.

Yet only one let out a pained cry as the structure collapsed on them, trapping them in the Titan's path.

Erwin turned sharply, landing right next to the man who was pinned beneath the rubble. He had worn all his blades through, and his only best option was to try and get Levi out of the rubble that had trapped him.

Levi strained against the slab that trapped his legs, trying to push it off as Erwin tried to drag him out. Levi let out a breath as he sagged against the rubble, hands falling away from his wounded side. "Run," he muttered as the Titan crawled closer.

"Not going to happen," Erwin said as he reached to try and drag Levi away. "I am not leaving you behind again."

"Abandon your hopeless wishes and get out of here!" Levi snapped as the Titan drew nearer.

"You don't give the orders around here, Captain," Erwin said, grabbing Levi's shoulders. His ODM gear was damaged, but he knew he could run with Levi if there was some distance between them and the Titan.

The problem was, there was no distance as the Titan's outstretched hand nearly closed in on them.

"Erwin!" Levi shouted as Erwin blocked out the Titan's presence as he tried to focus on freeing Levi. He lashed out with his dull blades, slashing at the Titan's hand and drawing blood that burned him. Regardless of the pain, Erwin stood protectively over Levi as the Titan stumbled back.

The Titan let out a sudden roar as a quick figure flew by, slicing the nap of the creature, followed by a joyous shout. "Haha! My first ODM Titan kill!" An agent hollered as he flew by.

"Yeager," Levi muttered as he recognized the voice, his eyes cloudy as Erwin managed to finally free him. "That brat will never learn."

"You'll whip him into shape," Erwin said as he supported Levi out of the building. "You'll whip them all into shape."

" _Commander!_ " a sudden voice exclaimed in his earpiece. " _Did you get-?"_

"Yes, Hanji, I've got him," Erwin replied. His gaze flickered over to Levi who was breathing heavily with glazed eyes. "I'm bringing him home."

Hanji's joyful shout caused him to grin as he shared her excitement and relief. " _I'll prepare the Black Tea for him when we get back. Oh! And I'll also get the cadets to clean up his quarters. It's kind of dusty after sitting around with no to use it after five plus years."_

"Tell that Four-Eyed maniac to pipe it down," Levi muttered. "I've got a splitting headache."

He raised an amused eyebrow. "You don't have the earpiece," he noted.

"She talks loudly when she's excited," he said.

"Well," Erwin stated. "You did just come back from the grave after being dead for five years. Of course she's excited."

"Rivaille," Levi muttered, reminding Erwin that while they may have saved Levi, some agents would hold him accountable for the Rivaille Assassin's past actions.

Erwin's frown deepened. "Leave that to me," he said. "I will make them see reason. They will have no other choice."

He just found his friend, and managed to get him back. He was not going to let the higher-ups sit at their desks and condemn a man they did not fully understand.

Erwin was by no means whole again, but he was getting pretty close to it.

* * *

 **A/N: Inspired from the Captain America Winter Soldier movie.**


End file.
